tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Hector the Horrid!
Hector the Horrid is the fifth (eighth in Australia) episode of the eleventh season. Plot Thomas is given a job to shunt coal trucks for James and Edward to deliver. Then Bill and Ben arrived with a new coal hopper, Hector, to deliver to the coal yards. Thomas asked why Hector needs two engines to deliver one truck and they said that he does not like to be shunted and warn Thomas that he is very aggressive. Thomas is not scared as he was sure that he can shunt him firmly. But when Thomas arrived at the coaling plant and tries to shunt him, Hector roars "KEEP AWAY!" at Thomas. Thomas backed away from Hector after that. As Thomas was filling the trucks with coal, the coal manager arrived to tell Thomas that Rosie is coming to help him fill Hector with coal and add him on James' train. Later when Rosie comes to help, Hector scared her away which made Thomas very cross. Because the extra delivery will never be ready, Thomas bravely decides to teach Hector a lesson by bumping him very hard, and, after shouting at Thomas again, he bumps Hector so hard that he accidentally derails. Thomas apologised to Hector, now very sad, and asked him why he does not want to be shunted. Hector then admits he was aggressive and that as he was new, he was scared that he did not know what being shunted or being filled with coal was going to feel. After Rocky helps Hector back on the rails, Thomas shows him it is no hardship by going under the coal hopper filling himself with coal and showed him that it is not scary to be filled with coal. Now Hector is the best-behaved coal truck in the yard and wants to be filled with coal. Thomas filled Hector with coal and shunted him to the back of James' train. James and Edward arrived and were surprised to see Hector on James' train and congratulated Thomas. James and Edward left with their deliveries as Thomas whistled good luck not only to the engines, but for his new friend, Hector. Characters * Thomas * James * Bill and Ben * Rosie * Hector * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) Locations * Shunting Yards * The Coaling Plant Trivia * This episode marks Bill's last speaking role until the seventeenth season episode, Percy's Lucky Day. * Stock footage from Dream On is used. * Thomas' anger is similar to Donald's from the second season episode, Break Van. * The US narration of this episode has yet to be released on Home Media. * A few differences were made in the Milkshake! airing and DVD releases compared to the PBS and Nick Jr. TV airings: ** A deleted alternate angle scene from "Dream On" when Thomas is pushing trucks is used in the television version. Also, more boxes and sacks of bags were added in the DVD version. ** An alternate angle of Thomas backing up to the trucks is shown. Steam comes out of Thomas later than in the television version, the workmen were moved and a few boxes were moved, more boxes were added and a workman has brown skin in the DVD version when in the television version, they all have bleach skin. ** An alternate angle of Ben is used. In the television version Ben's eyes are facing up and in the DVD version Ben's eyes are facing to the right. Also the workmen are moved and the ground is clearer in the DVD version. ** An alternate angle of Thomas backing away from Hector is used, more steam comes out of Thomas and some of the trucks were moved in the DVD version. ** An alternate angle of Rosie backing up when Hector frightened her is used. Also, the tracks are further from each other in the DVD version. ** An alternate angle of the scene when Thomas first biffed Hector is used and Thomas applies his brakes in the DVD version. ** An alternate angle of Hector after he rolled backwards is used. ** An alternate angle when Thomas biffs Hector a second time is used. Also, the clouds are in a different position, there is no coal on the ground and Thomas' brakes stop at a different position in the DVD version. ** An alternate scene of Hector crashing into the buffers is used. When Hector crashes into the buffers they fly off to his left before he rolls over in the television version. In the DVD version, the buffers are replaced, they slide over to his right and Hector's rear-bogie wheels lift up slightly before he rolls over and there is a pile of coal in the DVD version. ** Hector is laying lower to the ground in a pile of coal in one of the scenes and when Thomas stops next to Hector, steam comes out in the DVD version. ** Hector is dirtier and his buffers are not dirty in the DVD version. ** When Edward and James arrived at the coaling plant, the beginning was extended, James has a different face mask and Edward is not ahead of James in the DVD version. ** An alternate angle of when James and Edward were surprised to see Hector was used. Also, Hector was moved a little, there is more coal on the tracks, Edward's crew are not in Edward and James does not move ahead of Edward in the DVD version. ** An alternate angle of James and Edward backing up to their trains is used. * Going by production order, this is the eighth episode of the eleventh season. * When Thomas is being filled up with coal, his large scale model is used. Goofs * When Hector tells Thomas he is scared, Hector's eyes are wonky. * In the first scene when Hector is buffing Bill and Ben, he has his happy face. * When Thomas biffs Hector the first time, his lamp is crooked in the DVD version. * In the television version when Thomas biffs Hector the first time, Thomas jitters up a little. * In a close-up of Hector when he is being pulled by Bill and Ben, he is already loaded with coal. This is likely to disguise the eye mechanism inside Hector. * In the UK version, when Thomas puffs up to Hector after knocking him over, the puffing sound can be heard after he stops. * When Thomas is demonstrating being filled up with coal, his whistle is wonky. * In the DVD version of Thomas backing up to the trucks, steam is heard even though Thomas had not stopped yet. * In the DVD version of Thomas stopping next to Hector, his chuffing noise is still heard when he stopped. Merchandise * Books - Dirty Whiff (China only) * My Thomas Story Library - Hector (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:HectorTheHorridTitleCard.png|UK DVD title card File:HectorTheHorridUSTitlecard.png|Television title card File:HectortheHorridJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:HectortheHorrid!1.png File:HectortheHorrid!2.png|Thomas File:HectortheHorrid!3.png File:DreamOn62.png|Stock footage File:DreamOn62(DeletedOriginalShot).png|Deleted alternate angle scene File:HectortheHorrid!4.png File:HectortheHorrid!4(OriginalShot).png|Alternate Angle File:HectortheHorrid!5.png File:HectortheHorrid!5(OriginalShot).png|Alternate Angle File:HectortheHorrid!6.png File:HectortheHorrid!7.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:HectortheHorrid!8.png File:HectortheHorrid!9.png File:HectortheHorrid!10.png File:HectortheHorrid!11.png File:HectortheHorrid!12.png|Hector File:HectortheHorrid!13.png File:HectortheHorrid!14.png|Bill, Hector and Ben File:HectortheHorrid!15.png File:HectortheHorrid!16.png File:HectortheHorrid!16(OriginalShot).png|Original Scene File:HectortheHorrid!17.png File:HectortheHorrid!18.png File:HectortheHorrid!19.png|James File:HectortheHorrid!20.png File:HectortheHorrid!21.png File:HectortheHorrid!22.png File:HectortheHorrid!23.png File:HectortheHorrid!24.png File:HectortheHorrid!25.png File:HectortheHorrid!26.png File:HectortheHorrid!27.png File:HectortheHorrid!28.png File:HectortheHorrid!29.png File:HectortheHorrid!30.png File:HectortheHorrid!30(OriginalShot).png|Alternate Angle File:HectortheHorrid!90.png File:HectortheHorrid!31.png File:HectortheHorrid!32.png File:HectortheHorrid!33.png File:HectortheHorrid!34.png File:HectortheHorrid!35.png File:HectortheHorrid!36.png File:HectortheHorrid!37.png File:HectortheHorrid!38.png File:HectortheHorrid!39.png|Rosie and Thomas File:HectortheHorrid!40.png File:HectortheHorrid!41.png File:HectortheHorrid!42.png File:HectortheHorrid!43.png File:HectortheHorrid!44.png File:HectortheHorrid!45.png File:HectortheHorrid!46.png File:HectortheHorrid!46(OriginalShot).png|Alternate Angle File:HectortheHorrid!47.png File:HectortheHorrid!49.png File:HectortheHorrid!50.png File:HectortheHorrid!51.png File:HectortheHorrid!51(OriginalShot).png|Alternate Angle File:HectortheHorrid!52.png File:HectortheHorrid!52(OriginalShot).png|Alternate Angle File:HectortheHorrid!53.png File:HectortheHorrid!54.png File:HectortheHorrid!55.png File:HectortheHorrid!55(OriginalShot).png|Alternate Angle File:HectortheHorrid!56.png File:HectortheHorrid!56(OriginalShot).png|Alternate Angle File:HectortheHorrid!57.png File:HectortheHorrid!58.png File:HectortheHorrid!59.png File:HectortheHorrid!59(OriginalShot).png|Alternate Angle File:HectortheHorrid!60.png File:HectortheHorrid!60(OriginalShot).png|Original Scene File:HectortheHorrid!61.png File:HectortheHorrid!62.png File:HectortheHorrid!62(OriginalShot).png|Original Scene File:HectortheHorrid!63.png File:HectortheHorrid!64.png File:HectortheHorrid!64(OriginalShot).png|Original Scene File:HectortheHorrid!65.png File:HectortheHorrid!66.png File:HectortheHorrid!67.png|Hector and Rocky File:HectortheHorrid!68.png File:HectortheHorrid!69.png File:HectortheHorrid!70.png File:HectortheHorrid!71.png File:HectortheHorrid!72.png File:HectortheHorrid!73.png File:HectortheHorrid!74.png File:HectortheHorrid!75.png File:HectortheHorrid!76.png File:HectortheHorrid!77.png File:HectortheHorrid!78.png File:HectortheHorrid!79.png File:HectortheHorrid!80.png File:HectortheHorrid!81.png File:HectortheHorrid!82.png|James and Edward File:HectortheHorrid!82(OriginalShot).png|Original Scene File:HectortheHorrid!83.png File:HectortheHorrid!84.png File:HectortheHorrid!84(OriginalShot).png|Alternate Angle File:HectortheHorrid!85.png File:HectortheHorrid!86.png File:HectortheHorrid!86(OriginalShot).png|Alternate angle File:HectortheHorrid!87.png File:HectortheHorrid!88.png File:HectortheHorrid!89.png File:HectortheHorrid.jpg File:HectortheHorrid!1.jpg File:HectortheHorrid3.PNG File:HectortheHorrid4.PNG File:HectortheHorrid5.PNG File:HectortheHorrid6.PNG File:HectortheHorrid8.PNG File:HectortheHorrid7.PNG File:HectortheHorrid9.PNG File:HectortheHorrid10.PNG File:HectortheHorrid11.PNG File:HectortheHorrid12.PNG File:HectortheHorrid13.PNG File:HectortheHorrid14.PNG|Hector's eyes are wonky File:HectortheHorrid15.PNG File:HectortheHorrid16.PNG File:HectortheHorrid17.PNG File:HectortheHorrid18.PNG File:HectortheHorrid!107.png File:HectortheHorrid!91.png File:HectortheHorrid!108.jpg|Edited image for The Complete Tenth Series even though this is an eleventh series episode. File:HectorStoryLibrarybook.jpg|2008 Book File:Hector2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Book File:DirtyWhiff.png|Chinese book Episode File:Hector the Horrid - British Narration File:Hector the Horrid! - American Narration Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes